Lo siento
by Lady.of.darkness01
Summary: reflecciones y arrepentimientos


Lo siento

Cuando era pequeña los adultos solían "enamorarse" de mi. Yo solía ser muy dulce y alegre y eso les encantaba, pero no todo era color de rosa, la vida me jugo malas pasadas y Salí lastimada en la mayoría de ella. Solía confiar ciegamente en quien me rodeaba y me entregaba por completo a la amistad y al amor, ya sea de familia o de pareja. En las escasas relaciones que tuve, más bien en las tres relaciones que tuve, Salí lastimada, bueno en la primera no porque fue más como un juego de besos que no duro más de dos días. Esa fue mi primera problemática, resulta que nos sorprendieron en el colegio besándonos y estaba prohibido. El inspector del colegio mando a citar a mi apoderada y bueno, no se lo dije y de igual manera me dejaron entrar al establecimiento. Cuando mi tía se entero, era con quien vivía en ese entonces, me grito y me trato como una prostituta tan solo porque me di un beso con un niño. Lo deje pasar, total la entendía, ella era una fanática religiosa y para ella todo eso estaba mal, muy mal. Con el tiempo que le siguió sufrí de bulling familiar, mis primos me decían que estaba gorda porque comía mucho y eso me lastimo de sobre manera. No los tomé en cuenta nunca pero mi actitud comenzó a cambiar, de pronto ya no era la dulce niña que correteaba por ahí, ahora era alguien que caminaba y miraba con el ceño fruncido a quien la mirara raro. Mis ropas de fueron obscureciendo y mi pose se torno ruda, sabía que mi familia era un asco, nunca estaban ahí para mí cuando me sentía mal o triste, ellos llegaban tan solo para tirarme más mierda encima, sin preocuparse como me sentía. Ellos me defraudaron y aun lo siguen haciendo, pero eso no era todo.

Las cosas venían cambiando desde ya varios años, con la muerte de mi padre. Fue el golpe más fuerte de mi vida y realmente nunca he podido reponerme, recordarlo me hace tanto daño como lo hizo hace ya 10 años, para el velorio yo no estuve más de 30 minutos presente, no podía concebir que la persona dentro del ataúd era al que yo solía llamar _papá, _todos me trataban con esa cínica sonrisa, haciéndome promesas que nunca cumplirían, diciéndome que siempre iban a estar ahí para mi, que nunca me iba a faltar nada. Pero nunca estuvieron ahí. Ya para cuando lo iban a enterrar yo escape de ahí y todos pudieron escuchar el grito de mi prima "_te haces llamar su hija y lo dejas solo, que clase de persona eres, debería darte vergüenza, ¡mala hija!"_ sus palabras me dañaron como nada en este mundo. Lugo de eso vinieron pequeños sucesos que me hacían cambiar, iba en un colegio donde me lastimaban psicológicamente al saber del _"suicidio"_ de mi padre, mis compañeras me molestaban todos los días, era insoportable escucharlas y saber que cada vez me creía más y más sus palabras. Y en un momento dado les creí el hecho de lo que ellas decían _tu papá nunca te quiso por eso se quito la vida. _Mi familia al enterarse casi demandan al colegio y me cambiaron a otro para poder terminar mi año escolar, pero no alcance a estar más de dos meses antes de que me sacaran de ahí, estaba cursando quinto año básico (no se que grado será en otro país, pero a los 10 años vas en ese grado en chile) y en uno de los recreos un niño de un curso superior me siguió hasta el baño, yo estaba aterrada y gracias a dios un inspector vio que me seguía y lo saco de ahí. Entre varios compañeros me cuidaban hasta que toco el timbre de salida. Luego de eso, uno de mis compañeros me dice que me quería y que haría de todo para poder tenerme, estaba aterrada él había mencionado la palabra _violar. _Nunca más pise ese colegio y mi hermano mayor estaba por ir y romperle la cara a ese sujeto pero yo quería demasiado a mi hermano como para dejarle exponerse de esa manera y peligrar irse a la cárcel. El era mi todo, siempre me apoyaba y tenia palabras sinceras para hacerme sonreír cuando más lo necesite, el era y es todo lo que yo quisiera llegar a ser, mi hermano mayor es mi más grande héroe y ejemplo a seguir. Mis padrinos, Kushina y Minato, encontraron un excelente colegio en el cual seguir estudiando, pero no habían pasado más de tres semanas y el aniversario número tres de la muerte de mi padre hacia acto de presencia, ese día llore en la misma sala de clase, el dolor en mi pecho no lo soportaba, esa sensación de vacío me inundaba por completo, le necesitaba. Todos en mi salón sabían mi situación con respecto a mi padre y uno de ellos dijo en voz alta _¿Te presto una cuerda para que te juntes con él? _Absolutamente nadie se rio con él, todos estaban como choqueados al escucharle decir eso. Yo no caía en la sorpresa es que ¿Nunca iba a terminar? A la salida me fui rápido hasta el furgón escolar y no mire a nadie, los tenía a todos muy sorprendidos con mi actitud de encisma miento. Al otro día me entere que el mejor amigo que quien me molesto y junto con otros hombres del curso lo sorprendieron a la salida y lo golpearon como nunca, también supe que el ya no asistiría mas al establecimiento ya que los directivos se enteraron de lo sucedido. Ellos fueron mis primeros reales amigos, Naruto, Kiba, Shino y Neji. El tiempo pasaba y ahora todo era netamente problemas amorosos y también con respecto a mis malas decisiones.

Cuando ingrese a la enseñanza media (creo que corresponde a la segundaria) me mude con mi madre, ahí conocí a Sasori, pertenecía al grupo scout al que asistía, nos hicimos amigos y con los años eso se formo en una relación, todo era perfecto y yo creí amarlo, cometí grandes erres y eso me trajo consecuencias. Supe que un rumor andaba por ahí y decía que yo había tenido relaciones con Sasori, ¡cosa que nunca paso! Nunca podría entregarme antes del matrimonio, tenía una promesa y no pensaba romperla. Junto con eso mi forma de ser cambio drásticamente, me volví tímida al extremo de cerrarme emocionalmente a todo, nunca contaba como me sentía, me volví fría y calculadora… también olvide el complemento que un amigo añadió con desprecio _Fría, Hostil y calculadora. _Ya no me importaba como se sentía la gente a mí alrededor, los atacaba antes de volver a sentir dolor. No quería más…

Pero ahora ya con 18 años comprendo el error que cometí. Me dedique a romper cada lazo que tenia con aquellos que me lastimaron que no vi los daños que estos traían, dañe a la gente que me quería, dañe a mi mejor amiga, la única que me soporto con mis desplantes de frialdad y algunas veces de arrogancia. Hasta que le conocí, Sasuke Uchiha, el era un año mayor que yo y era miembro de una banda del colegio, el era frio, distante y muy misterioso, el podía mostrar una sonrisa y amabilidad solo con sus amigos de la banda y su hermano. Cuando supo que a mí me gustaba ni se inmuto. Rara vez me miraba y solo me hablaba por Messenger, era un amor mediante nuestras conversaciones y eso hiso que me enamorara de él, pero él no se fijaba en mí. Me frustre al intentar olvidarlo y no pude, trate de odiarlo, pero él me producía ternura cuando hablábamos. Un día me senté a hablar con naruto y el me dijo que era una idiota de primera, que era una _baka _que no había razón para ser fría con todo el mundo, que abriera los ojos y viera el daño que estaba causando, que me redimiera, que puede que todavía no era demasiado tarde. Baje mi miraba ante la realidad de sus palabras. Lastime a muchas personas pero jamás detuve mi forma de ser, me volví cínica con mi familia paterna porque les guardaba rencor y me di cuenta que me volví como ellos y para mí no había cosa peor. Hablé con mi mejor amiga y luego de mucho tiempo llore frente a ella, me quebré de tal manera de que deje expuesto mi desgarrado corazón, le pedí mil disculpas y Hinata me abraso fuerte y me dijo que todo estaba bien que ella me perdonaba. Me disculpe con mi familia y todo entendieron y me abrasaron fuerte. Cuando me toco hablar con mi familia paterna, no alcance a decir ni hola cuando mi prima se lanzo en mi contra con puras descalificaciones y gritos. Solo agache mi cabeza y me fui de ahí aun escuchando sus gritos y los llantos de mi abuela y ahí me di cuenta de que era tarde…

… Perdí los lazos con ellos y ahora me odian, ya casi no me hablan… los lastime… y solo les puedo decir….

Lo siento… mi forma de ser me llevo a cometer errores y ahora lo estoy pagando caro….

Y ahora sé que yo, Sakura Haruno, me quedare con cicatrices que nunca podré sanar debido a mí terror… terror a ser lastimada…. _Lo siento._

**Este escrito esta inspirado en como me sentía hace unas horas. Espero que les guste y a las personas que eran parte de mi familia y círculo de amigos los caracterice como los personajes de naruto. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
